scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fregory
"Monster? You label me as a monster, while you call those pathetic humans acting similar to one another 'normal'?! Let me tell you the definition of 'normal': it is something humans use to call themselves 'perfect' to isolate from the imperfect 'abnormal' beings...So..think again before calling me by that 'term'..." ''-Fregory'' Fregory is an occurring antagonist that appears throughout the Scorpius series. He was once the Chaos Pillowstar created by Vracula in the image of the Dark Pillowstar before finding it on Planet Scorpius, but betrays him after being created. After Gregory "defeated" the Chaos Pillowstar, it copied his DNA, which allowed Fregory to take form, rendering him as a Chaos Pillowstar version of him. His main objective is not only killing Gregory himself, but also to obtain the seven Pillowstars in order to grant his wish of ultimate power and creating a new world under the guise of his own name. Throughout the Scorpius series, Gregory and Fregory have fought, which leads to an intense battle, with Gregory barely coming out unscathed. In the Super arc, Fregory appears again in the Fregory 3 saga as the main antagonist where he is assisted by Toxic, Razor, Warlock, Toothface, Plague, and Omen, only to be defeated once again. Later in the Super arc, after his death in the game Gregory: Revenge of Fregory, he is resurrected by Yvotorro and teams up with other villains such as his old creator and his wife, Dourminous, X, Haavic, Gallium Beast, Syrica, Hurakia and Emortella. Physical Appearance Fregory looks just like Gregory in every possible way, but with some minor differences. His skin is colored gray like the Chaos Pillowstar, wearing opposite colors of Gregory's clothing with a white t-shirt and red pants. He appears to be a demon, having sharp teeth, spiky hair, and maliciously shaded red eyes, somewhat similar to Dark Gregory's eyes. When mad, his red eyes glow fiercely. Fregory also has a bigger, terrifying demon form which requires him to push his muscular tissue through his skin. His eyes are fully black, with his teeth now appearing outside of his mouth. His arms and legs are longer, with his legs resembling hind legs, and has large black wings on his back. He still maintains his hair, however. Origin of Name Fregory's name is a direct opposite of Gregory, with the "F" added to it. The "F" in the name stands for "false", which fully makes his name "False Gregory". Development Fregory was inspired by a childhood moment the creator had. Fregory was also inspired by Shadow Mario from the Mario series, though the "M" graffiti to the creator became responsible for the "F" mark idea, which later evolved into Fregory. Personality Fregory has shown to have a cruel personality, as well as being fierce, intelligent, and independent. However, he is also cold, and vile in nature. His cruelty is shown whenever he encounters innocent victims who do not pose threats to him. He even shows cruelty towards children, as in one of the episodes during the Fregory saga, he smacks a boy in the face, even though the boy gave him the Pillowstar without refusal. Even though he is evil, he seems to be positive in everything that he does, mostly to succeed at will. Anytime he faces Gregory and the Scorpius Warriors, or to plan his greatest schemes before doing, he takes the cake. Though he failed to defeat Gregory the first time, he still rolls with it, only to succeed the next time he encounters him again. Most schemes of his go very well as planned, and even if it fails, he improvises very quick and turns it to the next direction, satisfying himself. Fregory's cold personality is shown whenever he has no regards for anyone's feelings, even towards his own minions. His lack of understanding towards others' pity and grief seems to be nothing but a dark heart. He is also vile in nature, threatening to or killing any of his minions that would fail, especially against Gregory himself. He shows fierceness in his personality whenever he encounters anyone in battle. Gregory almost lost to Fregory because of this, and Fregory does not stop brutally beating his victims until they are dead. He takes his eyes onto world conquering and destruction to a whole new level. He does underestimate his foes, which can show one of his weaknesses, but still fights them no matter what until he is defeated. Another part of Fregory's personality is his independence. When Vracula created the Chaos Pillowstar, he expected it to take the Pillowstars, but when it encounters Gregory and loses to him, the Chaos Pillowstar had a different mindset, which was to copy Gregory's appearance in becoming Fregory, and take matters into his own hands by wanting it for himself. He also does not obey Vracula's commands, calling him a "villain wannabe", as well as having more intelligence than Gregory does, able to outwit his every moves. Another personality of Fregory is that he also tends to get mad, whether his carefully thought out plans fail, becoming serious, or losing someone that he loves most (i.e. Gurida). In Gregory: Revenge of Fregory, he madly attacks Gregory with full force, blaming him and the Scorpius Warriors for killing Gurida, as well as ruining his "perfect genius" at the final stage before battling him. This also shows that Fregory has a soft side, since he does care for Gurida, making him feel more confident on ruling Planet Scorpius. Powers & Abilities Fregory's powers and abilities are similar to Gregory's in every way. However, there are some powers that hr has that Gregory doesn't, some of which the Chaos Pillowstar can actually do. His demon form also has moves. Powers Normal Form * Reaper - A move that Fregory can use, which allows him to slash at his opponent with his claws through red, brimming energy. * Hell Sword - Fregory's main weapon. Unlike Gregory's Magic Paintbrush, Fregory can use an array of moves associated with it, such as: ** Hell Slash - Similar to Gregory's Paintbrush Slice, the sword creates a red cutting wave that may set opponents on fire. ** Hell Split - The Hell Sword's version of Gregory's Paint Quake. Fregory points his sword forward, which spews out a large, slow ball of blood that splits into smaller, faster blood balls. ** Hell Shock - Different from Gregory's Paint Barrage, Fregory stabs the sword into the ground, which sends a barrage of blood that head upwards and lands down on opponents. ** Hellmerang - Fregory can throw his sword like Gregory's Paint Boomerang, though his sword can cut things. ** Hellnado - Like Gregory's Paintbrush Tornado, Fregory' can create a tornado that rips foes apart. ** Hell Storm - Similar to Gregory's Palette Storm, this is Fregory's greatest move out of his Hell Sword. It unleashes a rain of blood that fall from the sky, exploding as it crashes into the ground. * Pistol Spit - Fregory can spit blood that fires like a pistol, puncturing through the skin of opponents. It is not always fatal, however. * Eye Beam - Fregory fires red beams from his eyes, which damages opponents and slows them down. * Mindblown - Also known by the expletive word "Mindfuck", Fregory summons two small bright stars, with one on himself, and another onto an opponent he is fighting. While short, the stars explodes, which can be repelled by a strong mind. True Form * Aozert's Slash - During Fregory's terrifying transformation, his arms can create sharp waves whenever he swings them. * Gallath's Drool - Another move during the transformation. Fregory can create blood-like mist from his teeth, which serve as whips. * Ermandel's Wings - Fregory can use his wings to slice apart the very air around him. * Dasmier's Fury - Fregory can charge his body to unleash a massive amount of energy. Abilities * F Story Scorpius Warriors The story first starts off with Gregory and friends defeating the Chaos Pillowstar, a demon whom Wolfember ordered to kill Gregory. However, Gregory and friends didn't expect that the Chaos Pillowstar was not defeated. Instead, it becomes invisible smoke, and enters inside Gregory through his ears, traveling throughout his body by absorbing his DNA. While Gregory slept during the night, the Chaos Pillowstar's smoke leaves out his ears, and moves outside from Hotel Scorpius into the wild distance. The next morning, Hotel Scorpius's highest floor was bombed, with only Master Gregory, Star, and Atomic Knight suffering injuries. Fregory, the mysterious figure appears, taking the seven Pillowstars, and disappears. He then headed down to the floors were Gregory and his friends were, masquerading as Gregory himself. The doppelganger then injures Leafy and Leafia, as well as Fire, Emberette, Water, Mia, Ice, Icelia, Shifty, and Lindsey before leaving. When Gregory and Yasmine woke up, they get an unexpected (and unhappy) welcome at their door from their angry friends. Fire then accuses Gregory of being a traitor to the Scorpius Warriors, as well as a call by Master Gregory himself. When all else goes worse, Master Gregory and Star decided to take Gregory off the force for "terrorization to others". Deeply saddened and feeling betrayed by his friends, Gregory leaves, walking away from the hotel. Yasmine, on the other hand, refuses to believe in their claims, knowing that Gregory was innocent. She then gets assistance from Atomic Knight to investigate the scene, who also knows that Gregory was innocent. As soon as they find some clues, they agreed to split up while on the top floor to look for more. When Yasmine searches for the evidence, she is confronted by Gregory's doppelganger, who took the appearance of him very well. However, Yasmine was already aware that the doppelganger was Gregory's imposter, so she fights, but was proven no match, and was kidnapped instead. Atomic Knight rushes in, only to find out that he was too late. Atomic Knight then rushes to Master Gregory and Star, showing them evidence that Gregory was innocent. Master and Star believed in it, and decides to put Gregory back on the force, but Atomic Knight also reveals that Gregory's doppelganger kidnapped Yasmine, which put the whole hotel on alert. Atomic Knight then hurries to where Fire and the gang were, revealing news about the latest events. As the truth rang out, Fire Inferno was the one who wanted to apologise to Gregory, but sadly, he is nowhere found. Atomic Knight then orders a search and track party to find him, while the rest would track down Gregory's doppelganger. Gregory was then found behind a city alley, with Fire to rush in, wanting Gregory to forgive him, as well as his friends. Gregory accepts their apology, and then gets bad news. Angry, Gregory rushes towards the track party along with his friends, who seems to have found his doppelganger. When Gregory and friends arrive there, they see before them a black castle, which was not recent to them at all, and claims that the doppelganger made it himself. In the next part, Gregory and friends enter Fregory's Castle, where Fregory kept eyes on them via Shutterbugs. Fregory controlled the entire castle, including the doors, putting challenges behind them to test Gregory and friends. Fregory waited at the top after the crew beat his challenge, with Yasmine and the seven Pillowstars in hand. At first, Fregory congratulates them for making it far, but then tricks Gregory by killing the fake Yasmine in front of him, severely angering him for his pleasure. Fregory escapes with the real Yasmine, tagging a furious Gregory and crew along. When they got outside, he locks Yasmine in his castle, proceeding to fight Gregory over her and the seven Pillowstars. At first, Gregory and friends had an advantage against his doppleganger, but was proven no match against him. He then discovers that Fregory's weakness was his Magic Paintbrush, so he uses it to fight against Fregory and his Death Blade weapon. After landing several blows, Gregory catches Fregory off-guard, and slices Fregory in half. However, Fregory repaired himself, but became severely weakened and bloody after the impact of the Paintbrush's pure power. He then retreats, giving back Yasmine and the seven Pillowstars back to Gregory and friends. Meanwhile, Fregory swore revenge on Gregory, so he maintains himself in the darkness, planning to kill him next time they meet. Scorpius Warriors: X